


Can you believe that?

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Babe, I’m home!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Can you believe that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Ladderofyears, who wanted prompt #63 ' _Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

“Babe, I’m home!”

Draco closes the door behind him, looking around to see if he can find his partner anywhere. But the living room is empty, and when he calls out again, there is still no answer.

But then he hears faint humming coming from the bathroom, so he quietly makes his way over there, and when he peaks in, he finds Harry sitting by the bathtub, giving the little blue-haired boy a bath.

He is humming a nursery rhyme, little Teddy looking up at him with a big smile on his face, his hands clutching onto a wolf-shaped sponge.

Draco steps into the bathroom, and only now does Harry seem to realise he has come home. He lifts his head for Draco to kiss it, his eyes focused on the little boy, who is still staring up at him with big, expecting eyes.

Draco leans against the wall, folding his arms over his chest, a content and loving smile on his face. He watches, as Harry sings Teddy a song, before telling him story after story about his parents. The little boy far too young to realise any of it, but staring up at Harry as though he understands every single word. And it isn’t until Harry has taken him out of his little bath, and dressed him in his onesie – courtesy of Molly Weasley – that he finally takes his eyes off his godfather.

Harry hands him over to Draco, a proud smile on his face as he watches the two of them together.

“Come here,” Draco whispers, before stepping up to his partner, and giving him a kiss. “I love you.”

Harry’s cheeks flush red, so he quickly looks down at the little boy in Draco’s arms, a shy smile on his face.

“You’re going to have to get used to hearing me say it sometime,” Draco chuckles, but it only makes Harry’s face go darker. “Can you believe that, Teddy? It’s been…”

“Stop it!” Harry laughs, embarrassed, as the smile on Draco’s face grows bigger. “I love you too, okay?”

“Wait, what was that? I didn’t get that.”

“Draco!”

“Did _you_ get that?” Draco asks, looking down at Teddy, who is playing with one of the buttons of his jacket. “See, Teddy didn’t hear it either.” Draco grins, but when Harry rolls his eyes at him, shaking his head, he wraps an arm around his waist, and he pulls him closer carefully. “I love you, Potter. Both of you.”

The little boy looks up at them, a blissful smile on his face as he watches the two men share another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
